


All That Glitters

by PineappleHead (Rakizna)



Category: Psych
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead
Summary: Juliet reflects on the events of "Deez Nups." Maybe Shawn isn't who she thought he was... But maybe she'd wanted to believe the lie all along.





	All That Glitters

Juliet was awake all night, wedding cake and Prosecco still sour on her tongue.

Of course he wasn’t psychic. Any idiot could see that. Even  _ she  _ had seen it, had been skeptical. Nobody is a real psychic. 

She wanted to believe. If Shawn were psychic, then he’d never committed any B&Es, or withheld information, or tampered with evidence. If Shawn were psychic, then he’d never lied to her. If Shawn were psychic…

Then nothing would have to change. Their world could stay golden.

She hugged a pillow before realizing that it smelled like him, the faint scents of light cologne and his favorite ginger shampoo. She threw it to the other side of the room and moved to the couch.

More than anything, she wanted Carlton. To cry on his shoulder. But she couldn’t; it was his wedding night, and she couldn’t. And she didn’t have anyone else. Not anyone else in the world. Not Carlton; not Ewan; not her father. Not Shawn. 

Like a wraith, she wandered to the kitchen, picked up a gilt-framed photo booth strip from the counter. His smile dazzled.

She threw the entire thing out the window.

_ And where do we go from here? _


End file.
